


Take My Breath Away

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Hannibal/Face, erotic asphyxiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

"Give me back my _goddamn_ cigars!"

"Now, now, Hannibal, you know that smoking is a very bad habit-"

_"Now_ , Face!"

Face, needless to say, did not give them back. Shoving them in his pocket, he continued his desperate sprint throughout the quarters. He was two rooms away from the exit and was starting to think that maybe he had gotten away with this when a large weight suddenly came at his right side, knocking him to the floor. Instinctively, Face thrashed as Hannibal tried to hold him down and was having a hell of a time trying to do it. When pinning his arms failed, Hannibal went for the throat, laying a strong palm across it and squeezing just enough so that Face instantly stopped moving and went completely still.

Well, some parts of him did, anyway.

The initial panic of _shit, this time Hannibal really will kill me_ wore off just in time for it to be replaced by the realization that Hannibal was straddling his hips and holding him down by the throat.

"Now," Hannibal said calmly, as if they weren't in this very awkward position. "I'll just be taking back my cubans, if you don't mind."

Face, of course, couldn't respond. All he could do was gulp, feeling his adam's apple bob against Hannibal's hand, as Hannibal reached into his pocket and brushed against something that definitely wasn't a cigar. The tiny sound Face made was cut off by Hannibal's hand squeezing reflexively in surprise.

"Well, then," Hannibal muttered, almost to himself. He removed his hand from that particular pocket as Face attempted to die of embarrassment. But instead of removing himself completely, he simply went into the other pocket, where the cigars actually were, and calmly withdrew them, placing one in his mouth, one hand still on Face's throat.

"Now, what do you suppose we do about this?" Hannibal asked rhetorically, squeezing both Face's dick and his throat. Face automatically tried to thrust his hips upward, but Hannibal's weight had him pinned down pretty well. "Normally, seeing as you stole my cigars, I'd just leave you here, but fortunately none of them got squashed, and it's the first time you've acted out all week....so..."

Face drew short, shallow breaths as Hannibal slowly unzipped his pants and reached inside, hand curling gently around his achingly hard cock, which contrasted with the rough hand around his throat. Face dug his fingers into the carpet as Hannibal worked him slowly and expertly.

"Hannibal-" he found himself whispering, voice rough. "Hannibal- please-" 

His commander grinned. "Well, since you asked so nicely." With that, both hands tightened, and suddenly Face's vision whited out as he came harder than he ever had in his life, gasping for air and from pleasure. Suddenly, as he was trying to bring oxygen back to his brain cells and Hannibal was wiping his hand off on Face's pants, they heard a very familiar "what the-" and looked up to see BA and Murdock standing at the door, both looking very, very surprise. They took in the scene before them with the speed and intelligence of the highly trained soldiers that they were.

"And that," Murdock concluded, turning to BA, "is why I never steal Hannibal's cigars."


End file.
